PLAYFUL GIFT
by Lore de Lawliet
Summary: Norman Claus recibe un regalo "especial" de su intrépida ayudante. #NEWinterHolidays2019 #Day 3 #Gifts


TÍTULO: PLAYFUL GIFT

SUMMARY: Norman Claus recibe un regalo "especial" de su intrépida ayudante. #NEWinterHolidays2019

* * *

– Por fin en casa. – Norman cayó de espaldas sobre su cama sin abrir los ojos. Estaba tan cansado que apenas movió , con desgana, sus manos para quitarse la barba de lana del rostro y la lanzó a algún rincón de la habitación. Acomodó su cabeza en la almohada y se dispuso a entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

Emma, sentada a su lado, rió por las recientes acciones de su pareja. La tradicional reunión navideña en casa de Gilda lo había dejado casi en un estado de coma. Este año le había tocado a Norman vestirse del anciano bonachón para repartir los regalos a los niños. A diferencia de Ray y Don en los años que les tocó, Norman sí tuvo la buena voluntad y disposición para cumplir su papel. Y ella lo había ayudado vistiéndose de uno de los elfos navideños.

Los copos de nieve caían tranquilamente al otro lado de la ventana y la bulla de las celebraciones se iba apagando con el transcurso de los minutos. El reloj de su tocador marcó las cuatro de la mañana y los planes de Emma para Navidad apenas comenzaban. Así que se inclinó y le habló al oído del mayor, susurrando:

– _¿Papa Noel no quiere recibir su regalo?_

– … Más tarde. – murmuró Norman al sentir que la joven le apartaba mechones de cabello de la frente. Estaba seguro que su chica podía esperar un par de horas para su intercambio de regalos.

_Oh Norman._

_Esta vez la razón no se iba a poner de su lado._

De un momento a otro el ambiente se impregnó de un dulce aroma a vainilla y cuando unos dedos se deslizaron debajo de la tela del disfraz, acariciando su abdomen, Norman se levantó de golpe.

– ¡¿E-Emma?!

– ¡Por fin reaccionas!

El muchacho de hebras blancas abrió la boca en un gesto de asombro al encontrarse a Emma cubierta sólo con un vestido negro casi transparente y cuyos encajes florales apenas cubrían sus partes íntimas. Aún mantenía el gorro de duende y lo miraba, arrodillada desde el borde la cama, con una sonrisa provocativa.

La mente de Norman se quedó en blanco por un rato hasta que ella gateó hacia él, ubicándose entre sus piernas y rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

– ¿Norman? – Le preocupó un poco que su amante siguiera inmóvil, pero cuando vio que parpadeó volviendo a la realidad, puso una mano sobre su mejilla. – _Sólo relájate, Papa Noel._

El mencionado se sonrojó profundamente, incapaz de negarse a las órdenes de su amada. La lujuria y deseo nublaban lentamente sus sentidos al mismo tiempo que colocaba ambas manos a los costados de la chica, complacido de apreciarla en ese modelo de lencería precisamente. ¿Cómo ella había descubierto ese placer culposo?

Emma desabrochó los primeros botones de su traje y comenzó a masajear sus hombros. Norman echó la cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando al contacto de aquellas cálidas caricias sobre su piel. Ella aprovechó y se reclinó para morderle el cuello robandole un sonoro gemido. Era el punto sensible de Norman y Emma no titubeó en seguir chupándole el cuello con fuerza para dejarle marcas.

En el momento que él intentó lamer sus pezones, ella adivinó sus intenciones y lo empujó sobre el colchón. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque Emma ya había bajado la cremallera de su pantalón.

– _Déjame darte todo tu regalo_ – Le dijo antes de tomar su miembro y comenzar a lamerlo. Norman jadeaba levantando sus caderas y empujando con desesperación, buscando llegar más profundo en la garganta de su amada. Normalmente él se avergonzaría por ese tipo de gestos, pero hoy se sentía igual de atrevido que ella y estaba dispuesto a aprovechar al máximo lo que Emma le ofrecía.

La chica de cabellos naranjas se apartó por unos instantes, recuperando la respiración y volvió a lamer por toda su longitud a la vez que masajeaba sus bolas.

– ¡Ahhhh, Emma! ¡Emma!

Le prendía aún más escucharlo llamar su nombre con tanto placer. Sonrió y se bajó su vestido hasta la cintura para luego echarse un poco del aceite de vainilla sobre sus pechos. Tomó su erección y la puso entre sus senos. Haciendo presión con sus antebrazos, comenzó a mover sus pechos de arriba hacia abajo.

Entre jadeos y gemidos, Norman alzó la mirada y fue recibido por el enrojecido rostro de Emma. En sus ojos se acumulaban las lágrimas de placer y su boca se retorcía a cada empuje que él daba.

_Una bella obra de arte._

_Sólo suya._

Antes que él llegara a su límite, la joven lo soltó y se incorporó de nuevo. Unieron sus bocas en un beso voraz y lleno de pasión incontenible. Sus cuerpos reclamaban ese ansiado vínculo físico.

Emma se puso de rodillas, acomodando sus codos contra la cama. Norman se puso detrás de ella y no necesitó terminar de desvestirla por que sólo hizo a un costado el pliegue de la braga e introdujo su lengua para prepararla.

Emma jadeaba, cerrando sus manos con fuerza sobre las sábanas. Fue entonces que se percató del espejo de su tocador frente a ellos y pudo distinguir el momento en que Norman unió su cuerpo al suyo.

– _¡N-Norman!_

El ritmo de las embestidas fue aumentando, uniendolos más y más. Emma gemía arqueandose contra su amante quien jugueteaba con sus pezones y mordisqueaba su cuello.

– _¡Emma!¡Emma!_

Y el cúmulo de placer estalló, ambos llegando a su punto culminante.

Se dejaron caer, entrelazados y recuperando el aliento poco a poco.

– _¿Te gustó mi regalo?_

Norman le dió como respuesta un beso en la sien.

Los labios de Emma se curvaron en una traviesa sonrisa.

Tal vez dentro de unas semanas le contaría cómo descubrió su gusto por ese modelo de lencería.

.

.

.

* * *

Es gracioso por que sólo quería escribir una escena de Emma haciéndole una rusa a Norman y terminó en one-shot lol


End file.
